Only a Piece
by Teaguen
Summary: A young Rohan boy encounters the 3 hunters. Book verse.


Only a Piece

By C. L. O.

It was raining. The whole world seemed to wear a cloak of gray and dreariness. If you took a breath you were assaulted with the smell of wet earth and grass soaking up a refreshing drink. It would have been a pleasant smell if it had been a time of joy and peace, but alas with the storm cloud of war darkening the horizon, it seemed dreary and created a mood that weighed heavy upon the people of Rohan.

Denethain stared in fascination at the mugs sitting on the low stonewall. Just sitting, so tall and stark. Just asking to be made a target. Denethain pulled his slingshot from his belt. It was Teomine's really. They had traded the last time they'd been together, as a sort of pledge of friendship. Denethain stared at it, caught in a flood of memories. They had loved playing with the slingshots. They had practiced so often that if a target was chosen then it was as good as smashed. Denethain picked up a smooth pebble and rubbed it between two fingers. Then without thinking, he placed it against the leather, drew back his arm, aimed and fired. The pottery shattered.-----------------------------

Legolas stared at the horizon. Where were Frodo and Sam? How did they fare? Were they safe? Inside himself he sighed. He became aware of the crowd hustling around him. He grimaced slightly. Legolas knew that to most here he was a legend, a figure in tales brought to life before their eyes. It was only natural that they be curious. And yet to an elf who never drew unnecessary attention to himself, it was hard to bear the stares and whispers. He was a cause of wonder, amazement, even fear. He stood on a crowded walkway and yet it was as if there was a thick wall surrounding him, an invisible wall yes, but a wall no one would cross. He was not anxious about it, but neither was he comfortable.

The sound of childish babbling filled his ears, and Legolas turned slightly and his lips quirked upward at the sight of the little child. Too small to know or care that she was intruding onto the elf's shadow, the little girl wobbled forward and clutched at the floppy doll that had blown out of her grasp. A slightly older child darted forward and grabbed the little girl's hand. The older girl gave Legolas a nervous look, but relaxed slightly when he smiled.

Suddenly, without warning, the clay jugs that sat on the wall near the children shattered. Both girls cried out in alarm, and as Legolas spun around, his quick eyes caught sight of a boy standing frozen on a wall farther away and above them. An older woman gathered the startled children into her protective arms and they ceased their trembling.

Without thinking about it, Legolas ran up the steps toward the boy, who stood alone. He tensed like a cat ready to flee when he caught sight of Legolas, but the elf was beside him in an instant. For a moment Legolas allowed his eyes to bore into the young boy. The boy held a slingshot loosely in one hand leaving no doubt in Legolas's mind about his guilt. The two stood still, frozen against the gray sky. Then Legolas extended his hand toward the slingshot and held it there, palm up, waiting.

"No." The boy clutched it to his chest. "Please, no." There was fear in his voice, as he had no doubt the elf could easily take it from his if he wanted.

"If you wish to keep it, perhaps you should not shoot at small children." Legolas said, quietly.

The boy started. "I didn't mean to. I mean, I meant to shoot it, but I wasn't aiming for anybody, only the jar. I only wanted to hit the jar." he finished lamely.

"So you would not find it difficult to apologize to those you frightened?"

"No. I mean I will. I'll apologize." The young boy shifted and eyed the elf nervously.

Legolas turned his body, opening up a path toward the little girls. The boy hesitated and then ran down the stairs toward them. Legolas watched as he spoke to them, the wind carrying his words out of hearing even for the elf. The boy then turned and looked up at Legolas, asking wordlessly if he was released. Legolas nodded and turned away. He needed to find Aragorn, to see what preparations he could help with for the journey to Helm's Deep. For reasons he could not understand, what had just happened kept playing over and over in his mind. _Why did I do that? What made me feel I had a right to involve myself in the business of men?_ He registered the approach of a short, bearded dwarf.

"Been looking for you, laddie. For near half an hour now. Do you not know we have preparations to make?"

"I have been making preparations, Gimli."

"But you could not let us know of your whereabouts?"

"Forgive me, Gimli, I forget that your tracking skills leave so much to be desired."

The dwarf snorted. "Indeed, Legolas, my tracking skills are entirely satisfactory; I believe it is rather the childish nature of the Elves causing them to play hiding games when there is work to be done, rather."

"Childish? An Elf could never be accused of shirking labor, only perhaps finder more intelligent ways to accomplish the task. I suppose this could be seen as lazy, but only to those too foolish to recognize genius, and who wish to continue grinding their backs into the ground."

"I'll have you know-"

"Ah, your friends choose finally to make an appearance, Lord Aragorn!" Gimli was interrupted by Cyron, one of the King's servants.

Aragorn son of Arathorn looked up from the desk of Theoden king of Rohan with a dry smile. "So I see."

Legolas stepped closer to Aragorn so that he might see the map. The road to Helm's Deep had been carefully marked and Legolas's dark eyes quickly took it in.

"I'll take a look at the map myself if you'd care to move your carcass." the dwarf said impatiently.

As Legolas moved back slightly he inwardly chuckled at the shocked looks on the faces of the Rohirrem guard. Looking completely unconcerned Gimli began to question Theoden about the layout and defense of Helm's Deep.

Aragorn motioned to Legolas and said to Gimli, "Perhaps questions would be best saved for the road. We haven't much time and there are preparations to be made." Gimli nodded agreeably and turned to go.

It was a perfect opportunity to start up their former banter, and but just as Legolas opened his mouth to do so, he was forced to focus his attention on keeping his lightly clad foot out from under Aragorn's heavy boot. Legolas shot a glare at the man, who only met his eyes innocently and said "Come."


End file.
